narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crane in the Mist
Hidden Mist, Rokuboku Island, Ambassadorial Center Enter the Daimyo "Rokuboku Island is said to be the only island not covered in mist," An ocean covered in mist kissed the lips of a white haired mistress. Her blue royal robes adorned with ancient jewels. Like her husband, her body had been covered with tribal tattoo's; signifying her warrior status. As a gentle breeze pushed her hair along with it, she started to scratch her above average sized dog. A true beast with half of a demonic seal on her stomach. "So it's only natural to make it the island that houses the embassy. So our visitors do not have to worry about getting lost in the mist." Her ship gracefully rode up waves of white. "Lady Inari," A messenger appeared behind her. "Lord Mizukage wishes an audience." Inari looked to her partner and smiled. "As every husband should, with their wife." She started towards her quarters. Okugata following gracefully in her wake. She opened the master quarters to see her husband laying in bed, half his body hidden under intricate blankets. She joined him and pressed her lips against his neck. "Morning my love." Muzai stared into the eyes of his queen. "Are we almost there?" He drowsily inquired. Oku hopped upon their bed and started to lick both her master and master in-law. To which they erupted in laughter. "We should be pulling out of this mist as we speak." Muzai lead his wife to the deck just as their ship ripped through mist. Revealing clear blue skies. A massive palace sat alone on an immense island. Beautifully designed under Muzai's regime. It served as an embassy for outside villages. He watched as his crew pulled their ship to dock. Meanwhile, a shadow presence rested beneath.... People bowed in their Mizukage's and Daimyo's presence. Gracing them with a godly aura. Offering all sorts of beautiful presents to their Emperor and Empress. Muzai and Inari approached slowly. The Daimyo of the Wind sat with her leg crisscrossing the other, dressed in her regal robes of ivory white, gold, patterned to imitiate the imagery of winds across the embroidery along the lower half. An emerald dipped sash tied firmly across her waist. The robes she wore formed a small slit tail at it's back, leading up with a hood at the top, which covered her face at this moment. Bodyguards around her, all of them looking around, Jonins from Sunagakure, each skilled in defending their Daimyo, backs straight with arms crossed behind their back. Hibiki's only thoughts lay on what was ahead, a pleasantry visit to the Lord of the Mist himself. Breath easing in and out with the ebbs of the tides that coursed around the islands body, of which they drawn ever near. A smile gracing her lips as thoughts so devious befitted her, "The first of many games to come, I expect the Kage to give me some entertainment, the previous Mizukages never were ones for an intellectual challenge." With the tides weakening, the Daimyo of the Wind looked out to the Island approaching, with it's bays, docks, and royal centers inwards. This place was beautiful - but beauty in itself could become boring and mundane, nothing truly exotic. As the ambassadorial ship docked, and Hibiki rose from her chair, sighing softly in her motions, walking over to the bridge that was forming from dock to ship. The meeting at last... The Meeting Guards stood outside his private office. Usually decisions which required just and reasonable decisions were held in a courtroom surrounded by an assortment of titles. From noblemen to servants. Even a few peasants to hold witness. It kept power from corrupting Muzai. Diversity of jurisdiction also created fair trials. Even some audiences with smaller villages involved council members and heads of different organizations. He had no problem showing up for meetings. Because the decision usually came from his people rather than himself. However, there lied certain decisions that multiple minds could not cooperate on. Too many individual goals and ambitions often created confusion. Like a horse with multiple reigns. He, alongside his adamant wife, needed to make such a powerful choice for the village, and those involved. So their meeting took place in a room filled with gold and silver, after his eyes and the gods who watched over Kirigakure. A table made of wood sat in the center, two chairs at the top and one opposite. It was quite spacious, meant for multiple bodyguards of his visitors. Walls decorated with ancient artifacts found in Kirigakure and a massive window behind Muzai facing a beautiful blue sea. Any thought of spying seemed impossible from the walls. However, above rested a small vent where spiders and flies nested. Muzai had no signs of visible bodyguards. So he sat with Inari next to him. Oku besides her. Awaiting for their guest. Treading upon the halls, Hibiki Odorite made her way into the corridors of this expansive estate, eyes forward as she walked calmly until she saw the door at the end. Her robes gliding across the floor as if she was walking on water itself, her pristine beauty clear. Contrasted by her wild side, still quite apparent in the studs she had on her ears and lip, the rowdy crimson hair and the goggles around her sash that she never parted with. The guardsmen opening the door for her, letting the Daimyo enter. No sooner then she had entered, Hibiki's signature smile crept on her lips, spreading up at either corner. "Greetings my Lord and Lady, a pleasure to see you all. And a pleasure to visit your fine island." eyes of green tracing the room momentarily, uncaring of the decor or the pristine shape it was in. Far too tacky, but doable since she knew Muzai had a thing for flare. "No, the pleasure is ours Lady Hibiki." Muzai stood and approached lady Hibiki, grabbing her hand and gently kissing it. His royal lips were gentle, soft, and capable of knocking women unconscious. He pulled out her chair before slowly walking back to his. Inari smiled at Hibiki, bowing in her presence as well. "As a fellow Daimyo, and woman in power, it is truly an honor, Lady Hibiki." Inari spoke with tranquil ferocity. A demon deep inside her ready-anxious for battle, just like her husband. Both have slaughtered many throughout their campaign. Her level of fear nearly matched his. No one said anything against Inari. Even her own council agreed with her. And with her love for Muzai, it gave him an unrivaled power. "My husband and I hope that your ride here was nothing but pleasurable." Muzai sat next to his wife once more and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, carefully eyeing Hibiki. She came without any protection or offensive forces. A smart girl. Muzai had enough issues holding a private meeting with a Kachiku. For her to bring such filth onto his lands would only cause more problems. "What is it that made such an audience possible?" Category:Role-Play